Battle for the World
by The Great Dizzle
Summary: Chapter 6 is up. Mesagog beat the Dino Rangers and now has control of the world. All of the other rangers have lost their powers. It will take an equal amount of evil to stop Mesagog and his revolution.
1. Default Chapter

**Battle for the World**

**Tommy was surrounded by tyranodrones. He could see that the other rangers were barely alive. He doubted that he could make it through this battle alive. Soon a figure appeared among the crown of drones. It got to my side, and we could rule this world....together." Mesagog hissed.**

"**No matter what it takes Mesasgog, I will defeat you! YAAA!"**

**Tommy ran at Mesagog at full speed. He tries to roundhouse kick him but Mesagog ducks. He punches Tommy smack dead in the chest, sending him back into the crowd of tyranodrones circling them. They push him back at Mesagog. He forces himself into the air and kicks the black ranger in the helmet, breaking his visor. The strength of the blow forces him to power down.**

"**This is your last chanssse. Join with me or be destroyed!"**

"...**..Up yours Mesagog." Tommy says spitting in his face.**

"**I'm so sorry you feel that way."**

**Tommy's scream could be heard for miles.**

**2 years later...**

**Mesagog's view from the top floor of his kingdom was magnificent. He could see his Raptordrones whipping the human workers. After he killed the legendary Tommy Oliver, many rangers, Lightspeed, Space, Lost Galaxy, even Ninja Storm, tried to revolt against him. They all failed and had their power destroyed because Mesagog could not harness them as easily as the Dino Gems. With the Gems, he was unstoppable.**

"**My lord." It was Zeltrax Mesagog had let him back in his plan for world domination when he swore his alliance.**

"**Why have you disturbed me, Zeltrax?"**

"**There have been reports of earthquakes at Blue Bay Harbor."**

**Mesagog began to have a flash back.**

**(_Flashback)_**

_**Mesagog is blasting energy at the Abyss of Evil.**_

"**_Now that I have the Dino Gems, there is no need for this."_**

_**He throws the tiny Lothor into the Abyss.**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

"**There is no need to worry. Now leave."**

**It was blazing outside. You could literally fry an egg on the sidewalk. Most of the remaining buildings were nearly ready to fall at any moment. The sound of sledgehammers and picks rang through the air. Most of the people had stripped down to their undergarments. Suddenly an old man falls to the ground. A Raptordrone walks over.**

"**Get up!" it said. It looked exactly like a Raptor except for the fact that it the bone structure of a human. The old man didn't move. The Raptordrone raised its whip. Its arm was stopped by someone behind it. It was Leo. He kicked the Drone in the stomach, sending it to the ground. He was suddenly struck by something in the back. Another Drone.**

"**What's the matter? You don't feel like fighting back?......Because you're stalling! Guards, check for any missing workers!"**

**Connor, Carter, and a grown-up Justin, rushed through the hallways as they were being chased by Tyranodrones. **

"**You guys keep going. We're never gonna make it to Mesagog while their chasing us." Carter yelled.**

"**Go!"**

**Connor and Justin ran and never looked back.**

**They came upon a huge metallic door.**

"**This has got to be it." Connor said anxiously. He had nightmares every other night about Tommy. He saw Mesagog kill him with his own eyes.**

"**You ready?" Justin asked.**

"**Yeah."**

**They ran through the metallic doors and ended up in what seemed to be a laboratory. All of the metal was gleaming and the test tubes were huge. They had their guard up. The last time Andros snuck in here, he never made it out. The rangers soon spotted Mesagog.**

"**You rangers....are very hardheaded. Even when you're beaten,....you'll never stay down. Just like that asshole Tommy."**

**The rangers were enraged by this. They ran at Mesagog. Connor threw a few missed punches and was blasted back into a metal table leaving him unconscious. Justin on the other hand had improved in his fighting and was holding his own. Mesagog swung but it was deflected and Justin pushed him back into the huge lab window. Then with a yell, Justin ran at Mesagog once more and missed the flying jump kick and fell out the 15th story window. Mesagog looked back at the still unconscious Connor. He grabbed his long brown hair.**

"**I gave you a chance to live .....and this is how you repay me? I should have killed you with Oliver."**

**Mesagog grabbed Connor face and snapped his neck. He let out a victory roar.**

**By now, everyone knew that the mission was unsuccessful. Some of the Raptordrones were feeding off of Justin's carcass. It was sick. Soon, Mesagog appeared on a huge screen.**

"**This message...is to any of you that think you can overrun me. You can't I am Supreme ruler of the world. No one can stop me!"**

**At Blue Bay Harbor**

**A purple light shined through the Abyss. The momentum stated earthquakes. A black glove raised it's hand through the light.**

**How was it? Review Pleasse.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mr Pain is back

**Chapter 2**

**Dana cried on her father's shoulder. Her husband had died. She was on the verge of insanity.**

"**He tried, honey. They all tried." Captain Mitchell told his daughter as he stroked her hair.**

**Mesagog watched as the Tyranodrones carried out Connor and Carter's bodies. He didn't pity them one bit. Elsa walks into the room. She had a very worried look on her face.**

"**What is wrong, Elsa?"**

"**My Lord, I have horrible news. The Headquarters in Blue Bay Harbor have been attacked and overrun by someone. We haven't been able to communicate since."**

**Mesagog let out a heavy sigh. He knew what was going on. All of the earthquakes and power ruptures were signs. The Abyss of Evil had opened again.**

"**You and Zeltrax and the Tyranodrones are going down to Blue Bay. Report back when you get there." Mesagog turned his back and looked out the broken window of his lab.**

**The sky had darkened and the workers had returned to their huts. Ethan Kira and Trent shared one.**

"**This is all our fault. If we were better rangers, Mesagog wouldn't have beaten us so easily." Ethan whispered.**

"**I actually agree with you. If it wasn't for us,, Dr. O and Connor would still be alive." Trent whispered back. Kira was silent. She still was in shock from the news of Connor's death.**

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Connor and Kira stand in line for their water break.**_

"_**Are you sure you wanna go through with this? You can get yourself killed." Kira whispers.**_

"**_Don't worry about me. I'll come back out of that building with our Dino Gems and the other rangers' powers." He smiles at her and their eyes lock._**

_**(End Flashback)**_

**He never did come out.**

**Elsa and Zeltrax, along with the Tyranodrones, entered the front door of the Blue Bay Headquarters. The hallway was in flames and they could see Raptordrones lying on the floor dead oozing green blood.**

"**Who the hell could have done this?" Zeltrax asked as he looked around.**

"**If I knew we wouldn't be here dumbass!" She yelled back.**

"**You better watch your goddamn mouth or I'll..." They were interrupted by a explosion on the second floor.**

"**Zeltrax, you take half of the drones and take the stairs. I'll see if the elevator still works." They nodded to each other and went into different directions.**

**Elsa dodged dead bodies and flames as she and the drones ran down the hallway to get to the elevator. She wasn't very fond of the idea of Zeltrax being let back on the team. She never really trusted him.**

**Zeltrax had reached the second door floor. He kicked it open and began to follow the noise. He came upon a door. He signaled the drones to bust in one the count of three. They busted in and paused. Five creatures stood in front of the desk where someone was sitting.**

"**I was wondering how long it would take you to get here. Me and the boys have taken out everyone in the building. We even killed some guy that was taking a shit, but that's not the point." The man in the chair turned around. Zeltrax couldn't believe it.**

"**Lo...Lothor?!" **

"**Ya damn right it's me! Get him!"**

**Mesagog paced back and forth through his lab. He was beginning to worry. Elsa and Zeltrax should have reported back by now. He finally stopped. He had finally realized what had happened. Lothor.**

**The elevator had shut down and Elsa and the drones were stuck because of a wall of fire that blocked their way.**

**Zeltrax ducked Zurgane's sword but was sent to the floor by Vexacus's punch. Motordrone and Chubo took down the drones with ease sending them through the walls and windows. Lothor laughed at their attempt to fight back. Soon the battle was over and Zeltrax had been beaten into a pulp. He laid on the floor helpless.**

**Lothor and his generals laughed at them.**

"**Grab him." Lothor told Motordrone. He walked over and grabbed Zeltrax by the neck. They transported right outside the building. The fire was starting to spread to the higher floors. Lothor got into the face of the cyborg.**

"**The only reason I'm keeping you alive is because I want you to give a message to Mesagog. Tell him I will get my revenge. One way or another." He lets go of the cyborg and they teleport. Zeltrax breathed heavily.**

"**You just made...the biggest mistake...in your life."**

**Mesagog got a signal from a camera at the headquarters. The building had burned down. He could see Zeltrax laying in the front of the building.**

"......**.Lothorrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"**

**How did you like it? Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3: Ressurecting the Queen

**Chapter 3**

**Mesagog watched as Zeltrax was being healed in the rejuvenation pod. He wasn't ready for this. He had the world in his palm and if he didn't do anything soon, Lothor would take it away from him. Elsa didn't make it out of the explosion and he only had one warrior left. He hated to admit it, but he was going to need help.**

"**You, drone! When Zeltrax wakes up, tell him I have left and will be back soon. For now he is in charge." The drone nodded its head as Mesagog left the room.**

**Lothor's new hideout was in a cave near the ocean in Blue bay. He sat at a stone table with his generals discussing plans to take down Mesagog's empire.**

"**Mesagog has one warrior left. If we can somehow infiltrate Mesagog's lab, we could take him down easily." Vexacus suggested. Lothor liked the idea, but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Mesagog to pay dearly for what he did to him.**

"**Ok. Zurgane, I want you to take some of the Super Kelzacks and go down to Angel Grove. That's where we'll hit first. He'll never see it coming."**

**Mesagog walked through the caves of Mariner Bay. Soon he came upon a path of steps that lead down to the bowls of the cave. It smelled horrible down here. It was as if someone had left a few hundred bodies down here. But that was beside the point. He needed help and the only place he could find it was down here. This was the place where Queen Bansheera was locked away in a tomb. By the time he reached the bottom of the stairs, he noticed two green flames by a stone coffin. He began to walk towards the coffin when the two flames erupted with a blaze. Mesagog guarded himself. The flames began to take shape. One was a bird-looking creature with whit feathers and a red beak. The other was a Lion-looking creature with devil-like horns on it head.**

"**You shall not pass!" The bird creature said.**

"**Is that so?" Mesagog used his psychic powers to bring them both to their knees. They let out one final yell and then their heads exploded.**

**Zurgane stabbed a Raptordrone in the stomach. They had been attacking Angel grove for a good ten minutes now. The Tyranodrones and the Kelzacks were killing each other. Some of the punches could be heard from a mile away. They were fighting in front of the Angel Grove headquarters which used to be the infamous Juice Bar.**

**Zurgane sliced another head off and was enjoying the easy work until he felt a punch in the back of his head. He turned to see Zeltrax.**

"**Missed me?" The two began dueling with their swords. Zeltrax came across Zurgane's face which made him turn down and scream in pain. Zeltrax Raised his sword getting ready to deliver the final blow when laser fire hit him in the back causing him to fly down the stairs of the headquarters. It was Motordrone. Zurgane recovered and walked over to his ally.**

"**Thanks for saving my ass."**

"**Don't thank me, thank Lothor. He's the one who said you might need help down here." Motordrone hoped of his bike and began to fight some Raptordrones. Zurgane turned his attention to the weakened Zeltrax.**

"**You should give up now. There is no way now you can beat me." Zurgane said confidently. Zelatrax gripped his sword tightly and began to glow a reddish color. Zurgane stopped in his tracks.**

"**What the hell is going on?" A crimson color began to cover Zeltrax.**

"**Oh no!" Zurgane whimpered.**

"**Energy Orb!" Zeltrax yelled. He threw the ball of power at Zurgane, killing him instantly. Motordrone stared in shock. He wasn't aware that he had that much power. He got onto his bike and ran into Zeltrax sending him into the air.**

"**Kelzacks, we're out!" Motordrone and the Kelzacks were gone. Zeltrax rose to his feet. He held his gut. He had almost succeeded in taking out two of Lothor's men. He was pissed at himself. He heard a familiar voice in his head.**

"**Mesagog?"**

"**Yes, Zeltrax, it is me. I need you to come back to the lab....now."**

"**I'm on my way."**

"**You retarded asshole!" Lothor yelled slapping Motordrone in the back of the head. "You could have ended this thing right there, but you run like a little bitch!"**

"**Master, he was to powerful. He took out Zurgane in one strike." Lothor was stunned by this news. How could a warrior of that class be that strong?**

**Zeltrax entered the lab. He was a bit shocked at what he found: Queen Bansheera, Olympious, Diabolico, Vypra, and Loki.**

"**What are you doing here?" Zeltrax asked ready to draw his sword.**

"**To take your place." Olympious snapped back. They drew their weapons and crossed swords.**

"**You weakling! I'm barely using half of my power!"**

"**Stoooop!" They looked at the lab door to see Mesagog standing. They both backed off giving each other dirty looks.**

"**I see you've met your new allies, Zeltrax."**

"**Allies?"**

"**Yes, allies. We won't be able to defeat Lothor by ourselves."**

"**But I took out one of their soldiers already!"**

"**That's not going to be good enough. Eventually you will get tired.... and be killed." Zeltrax hated that Mesagog doubted his powers. Everyone stared at each other in the room. This was going to be a difficult partnership.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Proposal

**Chapter 4**

**It was about 5:00 in the afternoon. Mesagog, Zeltrax, Queen Bansheera, her son, and her warriors sat down eating a dinner prepared by Mesagog himself. Olympious leaned towards his mother's ear.**

"**Mother, what the hell is this? It looks like shit!" He whispered to her.**

"**Then what the hell do you want, breast milk?" She snapped back. He began picking at the meat again. Zeltrax watched them carefully as he sat at the table. He couldn't eat because he had no mouth. He didn't trust them one bit. Queen Bansheera was just as powerful as Mesagog and her son knew how to control his power now. If they were to turn on his master, it wouldn't be easy taking them down. Mesagog looked up from his plate.**

**So...Queen Bansheera, What do you think of your dinner?"**

"**I think it sucks. Look, I hope you didn't bring me back just to have dinner with me."**

"**Oh, on the contrary, my dear. I need your help defeating a threat to my empire: Lothor."**

"**Look, first of all, we need an agreement. When we defeat this...Lothor, we split this empire of your, 50/50." Mesagog was silent for a moment. Zeltrax turned his head towards his master. Was he really going to go through with this?**

"**I got a better idea. When we defeat Lothor...I shall take your hand in marriage." Olympious rose from his seat.**

"**Don't play around Mesagog! I will jump over this table and kick your ass!" Mesagog paid no attention to the child's temper tantrum.**

"**So?" He asked again. Bansheera took a long hard look at Mesagog.**

"**I accept your proposal." She said with a smile. Diabolico, Vypra, and Loki exchanged glances. They all thought that this was quite hilarious. This time it was Zeltrax that rose up.**

"**This is bullshit! You've only known this lady for a few hours and you are already trusting her with your heart! Master please reconsider..." He was interrupted by Mesagog's voice in his head.**

'**You forget Zeltrax, I have no heart.' With that Zeltrax sat back down. If he had a mouth he would be smirking right now.**

**Lothor walked to the woods of the ninja academy. He came upon an opening which led to the front door. He walked until he came upon the door leading to Ninja Ops. He looked around to see if anyone had followed him. After Mesagog's attack here, no one came back. He opened the door and walked down the steps. He began to feel around the wall as in there was something there. He felt his hand push in and the wall slid open. He grinned. There was a short metallic pole surging with white energy. On top of it was the Cyclone Morpher. It was meant to be recharged until the rangers could get their powers back, but since they were captured and it was fully charged, it now belonged to Lothor. He grabbed it and it turned into a necklace.**

**Vexacus and Motordrone were attacking Silver Hills. Raptordrones were being thrown left and right. It was going to be easy to take this territory from Mesagog. Then from out of nowhere they were blasted into the air. It was Diabolico and Loki. **

"**So I see the Dinosaur got himself some new lackeys." Vexacus taunted.**

"**Kiss my big blue ass!" Loki responded. Motordrone was a bit scared. If there were anywhere as strong as Zeltrax, they were going to have their hands full.**

"**If you were a true warrior, you would quit the talking and see who the true lackey was." No one insulted Vexacus' honor. Diabolico drew his sword as Vexacus attacked. He swung his sword towards Vexacus' head and missed. Vexacus took advantage of this and sent a barrage of punches to his chest, sending him back a few feet.**

**It was very obvious that Motordrone was a better fighter than Loki. He had no control over the direction of his punches, and no strategy. Motordrone grabbed Loki's arm and kicked him in the chest. He was down and out. Motordrone's eyes began to glow. His lasers burned a hole through Loki's chest.**

**Diabolico triple scissor kicked Vexacus in the chest.**

"**You are no warrior, you are just a wannabe who thinks he's a warrior. I could end this right now...but I don't believe that I've seen your full potential. The next time we meet, I won't be as lenient." Diabolico teleported himself away. Motordrone tried to pick up Vexacus, but he refused help. His spirit was broken. How could he be so easily defeated?**

**Mesagog was giving Queen Bansheera a tour of his building. She wasn't really interested in all of this science, but she dealt with it anyway. Olympious looked from behind a corner. He hated the idea of Mesagog marrying his mother. He knew her plan was to marry him and betray him while his back was turned, but it was way too risky. They didn't know a thing about this Mesagog until today. Who knew what he was capable of.**

**Lothor had returned to his lair with a smile on his face. He sat down in his stone chair.**

"**Where are Vexacus and Motordrone? Did they survive the battle?" He asked.**

"**Barely." Chubo responded. He saw the smile on Lothor's face but was afraid to ask. He didn't want to get killed, again. Just then Vexacus walked in the room.**

"**So Vexacus, I hear you've lost your touch." Lothor taunted. Vexacus turned to his master.**

"**Mesagog has recruited Queen Bansheera." This new brought silence to Lothor. Bansheera was one evil bitch. Then he thought about the Samurai amulet.**

"**You say that like I should be worried".**


	5. Chapter 5: The Challenge

Chapter 5

Olympious had decided to stop spying on his mother for the time being. He turned around only to be greeted by Zeltrax.

"What the hell are you doing?" The cyborg asked.

"That's none of your damn business. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get some rest." Olympious moved to the side but was blocked by Zeltrax's arm. The Prince was beginning to get irritated.

"Move."

"I asked you a question. I expect you to answer it." Olympious began to reach for his sword when Vypra interrupted them.

"Your Majesty, your mother would like to have a word with you." She kept her eye on Zeltrax. The two left to see what Bansheera wanted. Zeltrax was going to have a lot of fun messing with their minds.

..................................................................................................................

The moon shined bright as Lothor practiced his unique style of Kung Fu on the shores of the bay. All he could think about was getting back at Mesagog. He wanted him to pay with his life. Vexacus walked out of the cave onto the shore. He noticed Lothor but didn't dare bother him. That old bastard Diabolico had taken his pride away. The only other person that had defeated him in battle was the Red Wind Ranger. Statistically, he was the best warrior on the team, but he so easily beaten. There was only one way for him to settle it.

..................................................................................................................

Olympious and Vypra walked into the Queen's room. She lay in bed with the covers over everything but her face.

"Mother, you wish to speak with me?" He asked

"Yes. Vypra, leave us." She nodded and left the bedroom. The Queen soon turned her attention back to her son. "Why were you spying on Mesagog and I?" Olympious wasn't shocked about her knowing. She could feel somebody's life energy from a mile away if she concentrated enough. He walked to his mother's bedside and sat.

"Mother, I really think that you should call this deal off with Mesagog. I don't trust him."

"You think I do? I'm just waiting for him to put his guard down. That's when I'll strike and this empire of his will be all ours." The prince smiled.

"I should have known that you had a plan." What the two hadn't noticed was a camera in the far corner of the bedroom. On the other end was Mesagog sitting in a chair with Zeltrax standing by him.

"I knew they couldn't be trusted. Should I kill them now?" Zeltrax couldn't wait to get that brat out of here.

"No. I will just lead them on until Lothor is defeated. That's when I'll kill the bitch."

..................................................................................................................

Diabolico watched as the humans got back into their tents for sleep. He felt someone poke him in the back. He turned to see a batling. It handed him a note. He read it carefully and smiled.

..................................................................................................................

**Diabolico walked through the dark Angel Grove Park. The note told him to come here.**

"**So, I see the note got to you." Vexacus said coming from behind a tree.**

"**I came to duel, not to talk." The demon snapped. The two got into their fighting positions and ran at each other full speed. They grappled each other using every bit of strength they had in them to take the other down. Vexacus fell to his knee and Diabolico quickly kicked him in the face sending him rolling into a tree. Vexacus held his face as he tried to recover from the brutal hit. The demon walked over and picked him up by the arm as he threw a punch. Vexacus retaliated by getting a quick punch in his abdomen causing Diabolico to stumble. He gave another punch to the abs and one to the face. Diabolico gave a backhand to Vexacus and kicked him in the chest sending him flying into a park bench causing him to break it. He lay still while Diabolico walked over.**

..................................................................................................................

**Motordrone and Chubo over who should lead the next attack. It was beginning to get childish and Lothor became annoyed.**

"**That's enough! Chubo, you'll lead the next attack, ok!" Motordrone walked out of the room. Lothor followed.**

"**Hey," He said stopping the mechanical warrior, "When I give an order you don't get mad, you deal with it. Now the next time you pull some shit like that, I'll kill you, you hear me?" Motordrone simply nodded and walked away to his chamber. Lothor began to walk back when he noticed something: Where was Vexacus?**

..................................................................................................................

**Diabolico picked up Vexacus and threw him into the park fountain, crushing the stone sculpture of the angel spitting water. The fish-like warrior rose to his feet again only to be knocked down by the demons eye lasers. Surprisingly, Vexacus rose again and drew his jagged sword barely able to stand on his own two feet. Diabolico was a bit inspired by his will power.**

"**You might as well put the sword down. You have no balance and you are entirely to weak to wield a sword." Vexacus said nothing. He just stared. "Fine, I'll just kill you." Diabolico drew his sword and glowed with yellow. He threw the light of energy at Vexacus and there was a huge explosion. "That wasn't worth my time." He told himself. He began to turn when he saw something red in the smoke. Before he could realize what it was, it shot him directly in the stomach putting a gigantic hole through him. He fell back and exploded. When the smoke cleared, Lothor stood holding Vexacus up.**

..................................................................................................................

**Bansheera had just woke up in her room. The sunlight through the one window shined on her bed. The door opened. It was Zeltrax with a plate of food.**

"**Good Morning my Queen. Here, Mesagog wants you to have breakfast in bed." He handed the plate to her and was about to leave when the Queen said, "At least you're good for something." He stopped in his tracks and was beginning to draw his sword when he felt heat in his body. He looked down to see lasers going through his circuits. He fell to his knees, and hit the floor.**

"**One down, one to go!"**

**TBC. Plz Review plz!**


	6. SubChapterThrough a Ranger's Eyes

**Sub-Chapter (From a Ranger's Eyes)**

**Blue Bay Harbor:**

**It was the workers' break times. They got to talk to other people and get refreshments for about half an hour. If you didn't get any, it was your problem. Cam sat on the beach's sand. He didn't feel like eating today. He didn't know why because he'd usually be starving by now, but not today. He looked into the ocean. He really wished he could run away, but he'd only end up working again, mining for Dino-eggs and possible Dino-gems. The more he thought about it the angrier he got. He noticed someone sitting next to him, Tori.**

"**You alright?" She asked him already knowing the answer.**

"**Just think about it Tori. If our ranger powers had been rejuvenated just a little earlier, we could have made some kind of difference." She sat silent for a moment.**

"**Our time was over. Haley said that our powers were gone for good. We were supposed to just sit back and let the new rangers do what they had to do."**

"**They failed. You know why? Because they suck. If Blake and Hunter and I hadn't of came that moment, they would have been killed." Tori knew what he was talking about. They had been turned evil by Lothor. She didn't remember much of it but she knew it happened.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Blake carefully kept an eye on Cam and Tori. They were beginning to get a bit too close and he and Cam hadn't had the best relationship recently. They were constantly arguing over meaningless crap. He took and apple from out of the refreshment stand and began to look on.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Cam and Tori were laughing about a flashback they just had. When their laughter had died down, they looked into each others eyes. They were both in their ninja outfits.**

"**If I tell you a secret…will you promise not to laugh?" Cam asked. Tori nodded her head. "I've sort of…been…falling in love with you these past years." She took his hand and leaned in for a kiss.**

"**I think you're kinda cute too." They both smiled when suddenly Cam felt something on his back. He rose to his feet to meet Blake who was in a blue shirt and dirty blue jeans.**

"**Do you have a problem Blake?" Cam asked. Blake answered him with a fist to the face sending him to the ground.**

"**No one ever touches my girl!" Blake said grabbing Cam again and punching him in the face again. The Raptordrones made a big circle around the two. They loved to see humans fight. Tori tried to get Blake off Cam but was knocked down by Blake. He turned to see what he had done. "Tor, you okay?" He said checking her. He was interrupted by a bloody Cam who jumped on his back and began punching him in the face and on the head. He turned Blake over and gave repeated punches to him.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Angel Grove: **

**Jason, Kim, Zack, Rocky, T.J, Ashley, Kat, and Carlos sat on the grass in Angel Grove Park. Some of the benches were broken a few nights ago, but no one knew how. Every day, when it was their break time, they would all meet in the same place. They would usually talk about they would all one day find a way out of this but today was different. They were paying their respects to the rangers they had lost: Adam, Justin, Carter, Andros, Connor, and of course, Tommy. Kim laid her head in Jason's lap. He stoked her hair gently. They were just friends and neither of them could think about getting together after all this. Tommy was like a brother to Jason, although he had never really gotten past the whole leadership thing all those years ago.**

"**This needs to stop. We can't loose any more friends." Zack said shedding a tear. No one answered him, but he knew they were thinking the same thing.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Silver Hills:**

**The Clock Tower in Silver Hills was the headquarters for the Resistance. It was made up of many Silver Guardians, including Wes, Eric, and Jen, and the Wild Force team. Most of them were walking around the tower trying to figure out strategies, and building new weapons. Wes, Eric, Jen, and the Wild Force team sat at a table trying to communicate with the future. The last time they talk to Trip, they got some disturbing news.**

"**(_Flashback)_**

_**Jen spoke to Trip over the communication screen. There were explosions going off all around him.**_

"_**What's going on?" Jen yelled. Wes ran over to her when he heard her voice. He looked at the screen horrified at the sight.**_

"_**There's something wrong with the future! Weird buildings are coming up out of the ground! Monsters are all over the place!" Trip told her.**_

"_**Don't you mean Mutants?'**_

"_**No…Monsters…" The screen goes blank.**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

"**We've got to do something. It's our duty to protect the future." Wes said angrily.**

"**Look, right now I think that the only thing we should be worried about is checking on the future." Jen suggested.**

"**How are supposed to check on the future when we can't even take care of the past!" It was rare to see Wes so angry, but when he did, it wasn't pretty. He got up from the table and went upstairs. Cole went after him. Wes sat on an old couch cracking his knuckles. Cole sat next to him.**

"**Anger isn't going to get us anywhere. Clear your mind and your heart and…"**

"**Cole, cut the shit alright! 'Clearing our minds' isn't going to get us anywhere either! We need to attack now…"**

"**With what, Wes?! We don't have any weapons yet and the only people with powers here are You, Jen, and Eric! That's not gonna be enough if plan on taking down Mesagog, now! We've lost too many soldiers doing that shit! So, I suggest you get your fucking mind right, because we've got a team to lead!"**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Year 3006:**

**Trip, Lucas, and Katie ran down the street trying to get to the Time capsule. They had figured out a way to save the past and the future. Time force officers fought off monsters trying to get to the rangers. They reached the ship and ran in. They buckled themselves in and pressed the launch button.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Present Time, Mesagog's Building:**

**Mesagog and Bansheera were arguing about what happened to Zeltrax.**

"**You killed him didn't you bitch?"**

"**No, he must've…what did you just call me?"**

"**You heard me I called you a…" They were interrupted by a huge yellow ship in the sky.**

**TBC. Review Review Review!**


	7. Chapter 6: R&R Part 1Resistance and Rein...

**Chapter 6: R&R Part 1 (Reinforcements and Resistance)**

**Jen's morpher went off. The rangers looked at her. It hadn't done that in years. She pressed the hologram button. It was Trip.**

"**Trip? How…" She started.**

"**We have the ultimate plan to take down who ever started this mess." He said with confidence.**

"**What it is it?"**

"**We're going to need everyone's help."**

"**Good, everyone is here!"**

"**No Jen, _Everyone._"**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Mesagog walked back and forth in his control room. Raptordrones were pushing buttons and keys trying to figure out what exactly was in the sky.**

"**Have you got a report?" Mesagog asked anxiously.**

"**Not yet." The Raptordrone responded. Just then Bansheera walked into the room. Mesagog growled. "Sir, we have another object in the sky. It's headed towards Angel Grove."**

"**Look, bitch, I'm really not in the mood."**

"**I told you once before not to refer to me as a bitch!"**

"**What, you don't like the truth?" That was the last straw for Bansheera. She threw an energy ball meant for Mesagog, but it hit and killed one of the Raptordrones.**

"**You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." Mesagog said cracking his neck. They both filled their hands with energy and began a shoot-off. Lasers and sparks were flying off everywhere. The Raptordrones ducked under tables. Bansheera was hit and was sent flying through a wall which led to the rejuvenation room. She tried to get up, but all of the sudden had a humongous headache. Mesagog was using psychic powers. She screamed out in horror.**

"**Did you really think I didn't know about your stupid little plan to take me down while my back was turned?" He said with a bit of a laugh. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to see that he was pierced by a sword.**

"**It worked perfectly." Olympious said behind him. He pulled out his sword as Mesagog fell to the ground. The Dino-gems rose up out of his body and fell to the ground. Bansheera looked up at her son and smiled.**

"**I've taught you very well my son." She said reaching for the gems, but they were quickly snatched and swallowed by Olympious. She stared at him.**

"**Mother, do you remember when we fought those Power Rangers all those years back. You killed me just so you could take your full form. You killed me mom! Your own son!" He said looking as if he was beginning to cry.**

"**I'm so sorry!"**

"**Sorry isn't going to cut it this time Mom!" He raised his sword in the air a sliced Bansheera's head clean off her neck.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The blue shuttle had just landed in Angel Grove. The Raptordrones drew their weapons knowing that this had nothing to do with Mesagog or Lothor. The former rangers stopped what they were doing. They knew who was flying that shuttle.**

"**Who ever you are, step out of the ship with your hands up!" The lead Raptordrone yelled. Everyone and everything was quiet. Just then, the doors on the shuttle opened. Six figures walked out. The rangers smiled. It was the Aquatarian rangers! "Put your hands up!" The Raptordrone yelled again. They each raised one hand.**

"**IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" The Alien Rangers yelled. They were engulfed by a white light. When it was gone, the six figures stood ready for battle: Red, Blue, White, Black, Yellow, and…Green? The Green ranger looked different from the others. He or she had a silver chest plate. The Rangers charged into battle taking down Drone after Drone. Soon they being over powered and were sent into a circle where they were cornered. Jason raised his sledgehammer and let out a battle cry. He ran into the battle and began swinging. The people were inspired by this and took their tools and with him. Jason pulled one Raptordrones off of the Green ranger.**

"**Thanks Jas." Jason looked at the ranger weirdly.**

"**Billy?" They were interrupted by an oncoming Raptordrone. They double kicked it to the ground.**

**Soon the battle was over and everyone was cheering. The rangers had gone to the side to talk with their colleagues. All the rangers powered down except for the Green one. They began rejoicing with the other rangers, then Jason turned to the Green Ranger. He stuck out his hand.**

"**It's been too long, Billy." The Ranger powered down. It was Billy, but with an Aquatarian face.**

"**Nice plastic surgery!" Rocky said. They all laughed.**

"**What took you guys so long?" Jason said with a playful push.**

"**We were notified by the Time Force rangers that the earth was in trouble. We got here as soon as we could," Billy said looking at his friends. Then he noticed something wrong. "Where's Tommy?" They were all quiet. "You've got to be kidding." Billy said already knowing what happened. "Look, we need to get all of the former rangers together and head out to Silver Hills." They all nodded and got into shuttle headed for Mariner Bay.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Lothor felt something was wrong. Mesagog had been defeated by someone. He pounded his stone chair.**

"**My Warriors!" He yelled. Everyone came to him. They were all silent. "It is time to take what is rightfully mine."**

**TBC. Review, Review, review!**


End file.
